Such a ball joint is known from German patent #DE-GM 86 20 178. According to this patent, on the one end of the housing, which faces the hinge pin, a flange with a radial surface is formed, which cooperates with a radial opposing surface on a flange of the external bushing. Both flanges contain a radial-flange-type projection of the elastomer sleeve arranged between them. In the known arrangement, an internal bushing which can be slipped onto the housing, an external bushing and a rubber layer lying between them form a rubber metal part which is designed in adaptation to specific operating conditions, and against the radial flange of which the housing abuts with a corresponding flange in the zero position without forces. Axial oscillations between the housing and the external bushing are made possible to a limited extend, in which case, however, the deformations produced in the elastomer material immediately build up progressively increasing restoring forces, which, moreover, are different in the two shifting directions. Greater axial forces are perfectly conveyed in one direction.